Kingdom Hearts 3: Twilight's Heart
by mockingjayofdestiney
Summary: After the events of DDD, a strange song haunts our heroes warning of looming warand a choice a single person has to make. But the girl who is to make the choice needs to be awoken. While everyone she ever know had grown up or disappered she stayed the same. Meline's wayfinder will help guide her in her journey to find lost friends and make an impossible choice: Light or Darkness?
1. Chapter 1

In a dark room, a form lays in a slumber. Given a closer look the form is a girl her eyes closed and breathing deeply and evenly. Her dreams are full of colorful memories from times gone by. In the darkness surrounding her two glowing amber-gold eyes blaze and stare at the girl. The body that the eyes belong to step into the single ray of moonlight that a window lets in. The form is at least six feet in height, tan skin that contrasts with his silver hair styled into spikes. He wears a black cloak with silver tassels and zipper, black boots, black pants and black gloves. As he gazes at the girl his hard amber-gold eyes soften and a trace of there original cobalt blue rim the pupil. He reaches out a hand to brush the girl's cheek.

"I am so sorry, but I will come back for you and wake up Ven." He turns a dark corridor opens nearly undistinguishable from the thick, stifling darkness in the room. A solitary tear escapes and slides down his face as he steps into the portal of swirling darkness.

When the man is gone and silence lays its dark, heavy blanket upon the room once more, the girl's dreams become dark and lonesome. In the dream, she walks a long, never-ending path with no one to guide her or to talk to. _Tell me someone please when will I awake?_ The girl pleads silently for an answer or even a sign but neither comes. Until a faint voice says, "Don't worry Mel, we'll wake up soon but our journey is still far from over." A small smile finds its way to her face, "your right," she looks up into the darkness ahead and sees a light.

"Ven."

A man sits at a desk; his back rests against the high-backed chair he sits in. His eyes closed and hands folded on his lap. He wears a blue robe with a pointed blue hat covered with moons and stars. His beard silver with age flutters in time with his slow breathing. Lines of concentration etched themselves onto his forehead and a 'v' shape forms as he scrunches his eyebrows together. A voice can be heard singing a song, a solemn and foreboding song. He listens harder and begins to hear the words of the song more clearly.

Someone come and wake me

From my sleeping prison.

The time is nearing for thirteen of darkness

And seven of light to clash.

For one whose heart was

Fractured shall be whole again.

It is time for the sleeping light and sleeping darkness to awake and chose.

For the heart of twilight will tip the scale

Which will conquer the heart: Light or Dark?

The man opens his eyes and turns to look out of the window, "Yes my dear, war is looming and the time for awakening is nearing."

Three teenagers lay on the warm sand; two are boys and the other is a girl. The boy on the right has spiky chocolate brown hair, bright blue eyes and a goofy smile on his face. The girl next to him is laughing at something her just said and she has vibrant red hair and eyes as blue as the boy's next to her. The last boy on her left has silver hair, aquamarine eyes and he to is smiling but less talkative then the other two. A comfortable silence settles over the three friends as they gaze out to the dazzling blue ocean and equally blue sky. The girl sits up suddenly her blue eyes clouded in confusion and alarm, "Do you two hear that?"

"Hear what Kairi?" the spiky haired boy on the right asks.

"A voice…its singing they sound so sad and yet hopeful." She mummers almost to herself.

"I hear it two." The silver haired teen on the left says quietly.

"Aw man, then how come I can't hear it?" the boy on the right complains.

"Maybe if you shut your mouth long enough you'd hear it Sora." The silver haired youth says with a smirk.

"Shut up Riku." Sora says but otherwise remains silent.

Guardians of Light

Stand together as friends united

But can darkness break that surrounds them break the bond

Keybladers stand strong

For 7 must never surrender to 13

Who will win and who will fall depends

On the choice of twilight's heart

They looked at each other as the haunting melody fades, "What could that mean?" Kairi asks.

"It sounded like a warning but the real question is what for?" Riku replies.

"I say we go to Yen Sid and ask." Sora says.

"Yeah we should, he would want to know what we heard." Riku agrees.

"Look, it's the gummiship!" Kairi exclaims and points into the distance. A flying ship comes closer their ticket to the outside world and the knowledge they now seek.

An old man sits on a white throne in an equally white, bland room the only contrast in the room is the people clad in all black. The old man strokes the silver goatee and stares off into space deep in thought. His amber eyes hold much wisdom but glint with malice. Another man clad in black walked into the room and takes the empty throne next to the older man, who turns his intense gaze to the new arrival.

"Have you found anything of interest on your mission?" The older keyblade master asks the silver haired youth. The youth like his senior has tan skin, silver hair but his eyes are softer amber bordering on gold but have the same malevolent glint.

"Yes I have. In fact I noticed everywhere I went; DestinyIslands and The Mysterious Tower a voice was heard singing."

The older man let out a soft sigh and back in the high backed chair. He looks at each of his followers, the thirteen seekers of darkness all gathered yet the darkness is not complete in his opinion. The grey areas of this realm have not yet become black with darkness. He closes his eyes and sighs. A soft, laminating voice sings as he listens harder and finally he can make out the words.

Darkness sends its chosen

To battle the light

But light is not so easily vanquished

The lonely road of a sleeping heart will soon

Come to an end

Will twilight's heart fade to white

Or darken to black

For neither side will win

Until the deed is done

The man's eyes open. His amber orbs glowed fiercely, a small smirk played upon his lips. The puzzle pieces of information he had accumulated start to come together forming an intricate plan to overcome the fragile lights. For the brightest of lights cast the darkest of shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

"Master Yen Sid sir, we came as fast as we could and we brought Sora, Riku and Kairi with us." Mickey tells the sorcerer as he walks in with Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Sora and Riku following him. Yen Sid looks up as the group walks in, "Yes, come with me, we will be in the mess hall where there will be more room for us to sit and talk." With that, the former keyblade master gets up and walks out of the room followed by the six newcomers. They walk down the halls and a flight of stairs and come to a door, which Yen Sid opens, and steps into the room the door consilde. Everyone walks in and takes a seat but one is left unoccupied.

"Um sir who is supposed to sit here?" Kairi asks. Just as Kairi finishes asking the door swings open and a tall redhead walks into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to finish up destroying some rather stubborn heartless that just wouldn't die." Lea says as he sits in the only open seat. He looks around at each of the heroes gathered around the table. The memory of their faces when he gained his keyblade flashes through his mind; he fights a smirk creeping its way to his mouth. Kairi stares at Lea, still wrapping her head around the concept of how this man that caused so much trouble for her and her friends is on their side and with a keyblade no less. Sora and Riku look at each other bored expressions on their faces now that no one is talking or doing anything. Mickey trusts Yen Sid's instincts in letting the newly formed somebody to train and be a part of their missions but the mouse king has his doubts about the young man. Donald and Goofy began to argue over some trivial thing for no reason. All this went on as Yen Sid regarded the group absentmindedly stoking his beard, thinking of the voice he heard, bringing a warning and a promise…in a twisted way. Yen Sid clears his throat, the arguments and conversation end as all eyes turn toward said man. The room becomes eerily quiet and still as the older man looks at his company preparing himself for the onslaught of questions that is sure to come from Sora, Kairi, Riku and Lea.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I called you here." Yen Sid says, all the heads in the room nod in agreement to his statement, "I have called you because I have heard a voice telling me that the Keyblade War waged so long ago will begin anew and soon." The room is silent for a few heartbeats until the sound of chuckles shatters it. All heads turn toward the source which so happens to be Lea. He realizes that all that seven pairs of eyes have landed their hungry gazes on him.

"What? Are you sure, you weren't hearing things Master? I mean you could have just been hearing something inside your head." Lea tells the group.

"We heard a voice to." Sora says, "The voice defiantly belonged to a girl and she sounded kinda lonely not to mention sad but at the same time hopeful. Like the light was almost gone but she can see a new and brighter light in the distance."

"Well then you must all be going cra-"Lea stops short as Mickey hushes him. Lea's bright green eyes widen when he hears a soft humming. He looks around and all the others seem to fall under its spell, instead of a room illuminated by sunlight they find themselves in a dark place with no light and the voice becomes clearer and crescendos as they enter.

To awake the green wind

Three must venture to the realm of darkness

And find the blue stream of light

Only they can solve

The puzzle of the white castle

To find and wake the sleeping hearts of

Wind and Twilight

As the song ends the voice decrescendos and the darkness fades as light invades the place once more. Everyone sits once again in their

respective places at the table in the meeting room. They all look around at each other in slight shock and wonderment.

"You were right," Lea breaks the silence elongating the 'o' in 'so', "So what do we do now? Obviously three of us need to go to the realm of darkness." Cue air quotations, "But what about the other stuff like, 'Wake the green wind' and 'blue stream of light'?" he asks what the younger people at the table are wondering. Kairi, Riku, Sora, Lea and even Donald and Goofy look at Yen Sid for answers but instead Mickey speaks up.

"The green wind, I believe means a boy I meet long ago his name is Ventus, or just Ven for short. And blue stream would mean his friend Aqua. I met them when I was still an apprentice to Yen Sid. They were keyblade apprentices and under the protection and taught by Master Eraqus and there was a third person," he glances at Riku out of the corner of his eye, "his name was Terra. But…but he was consumed by darkness I haven't seen any of them since we fought Master Xehanort."

"But what about the twilight? Who is that?" Kairi asks. The three residents of DisneyCastle and the sole owner of the MysteriousTower exchange apprehensive glances with each other. The voice they all recognize it but they did what they did to protect the girl from the choices she would have to make; hoping that she would not need to make the life-altering choice. Yen Sid's blue eyes seem to darken with emotion but he nods to the three humanoid animals signaling he will take the liberty of telling the group whom the twilight heart is refencing.

"The words 'twilight heart' are talking about a girl, her name is Meline." The older man tells those gathered, "I had put her under a sleeping spell in an attempt to shield her from the choice she would have to make. Her choice will determine whether or not the light wins." Everyone is silent at the revelation. What no one notices is Lea's acid green eyes flicker with recognization when he hears the girl's name, but as fast as it came it was go.

"So we know we need to rescue Master Aqua, so we can get Meline and Ventus. And Sora and Riku have been to the realm of darkness before, but what is 'the puzzle of the white castle'?" Mickey asks. This time Lea speaks up with the answer to Mickey's question, "I would think you would know your Highness that line is talking about Castle Oblivion."

"Of course but before anyone thinks about going to Castle Oblivion we need a third member to go and find Master Aqua." Mickey responses then adds, "Who would be willing to go with Sora and Riku to the realm of darkness?" The only reply he gets is silence as everyone looks expectantly at the mouse. "Um… Your Majesty, Riku and I both think you should come with us. I mean you have the most experience when it comes to traveling through the darkness other than Lea…" Sora says.

Lea raises his hands and says, "Nah, I'm good staying here. Besides too many memories when it comes to the darkness."

"So it is decided, Mickey, Sora and Riku will go to the Realm of Darkness to find Master Aqua." Yen Sid sums up the meeting and dismisses the gathering. Said man watches as the protectors of light file out chatting lively and discussing the up coming mission. He leans back in his chair a thinks to himself, _I hope I made the right choice that they made the right choices or else…darkness will prevail._

In another world, a girl stares out into the endless dark expanse of water. She grips her blue way finder as if it were a life line – a life line to her light. She could feel he darkness starting to consume her, but she will not give up…yet.


End file.
